


Y Todo Por SHIELD

by Akima_quiroly20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akima_quiroly20/pseuds/Akima_quiroly20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno empieza un juego debe terminarlo ¿cierto? pero que pasa cuando el juego se vuelve más y más peligroso y que sucede cuando el juego ya no es juego, el sexo es peligroso si mezclas sentimientos. Una apuesta llevara al gran Tony Stark a reconsiderar que cuando llegas al amor ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero que pasa si Steve supiera de la apuesta y ahora ya no quiere saber nada de Tony. El millonario buscara la manera de que Steve lo perdone y vea que lo que empezó como apuesta termino en amor por parte del castaño.</p>
<p>-Solo sé que no quiero perderte y quiero amarte- Tony veía a los ojos de Steve y se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa maldita apuesta.</p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>Basado en mi fiebre y creado por mi gripe para Todas las amantes de esta pareja (^0^)/</p>
<p>Mundo Marvel ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen solo la idea loca y rematada de hacer Stony que lo</p>
<p>disfruten (¬w¬)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: La Zona VIP del Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Hola espero y este fic sea de su agrado, este fic esta publicado en Amor Yaoi, así que si lo ven por ahí no es plagio

-Apuesto que el fantástico Iron Man no se liga al apuesto y recto capitán américa- las palabras de Clint Barton le calaron en el alma, ligarse al capi, pero…

 

 

-¿Quién ira arriba?- Tony no aguanto las ganas de saber quién sería para quien.

 

-El, por supuesto- señalando a Steve- no pierdes nada o a menos que seas virgen, jajajajajajaja- Clint no paraba de reír era gracioso ver a Tony sonrojado y es que el solo iba arriba nunca estaba abajo pero…

 

-¿qué vamos a apostar legolas? Porque dinero no sería lo conveniente pues a mí me sobra-

 

-pues, un maravilloso crucero para mi si no lo haces y si lo haces acceso ilimitado a los archivos de SHIELD sin que nadie sepa absolutamente nada y podrás recuperar tus armas a cabalidad eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte- Clint estaba seguro de que por los archivos Tony aceptaría sin chistar y precisamente así lo hizo, estrecho la mano de Clint y ambos se miraron cómplices.

 

-¿cuando empezamos?- pregunto Tony

 

-mmm, a partir de hoy- y lo empujo para acercarlo a Steve y que empezara su plan malévolo con el pobre.

 

-hey, Steve estaba pensando que tal y salimos hoy por la noche y no se vamos a tomar un par de copas- Tony estaba nervioso y si las cosas no salían como él pensaba que pasaría y su reputación se iría al caño.

 

-amigo Tony, es una maravillosa idea yo invito- Thor se unió a coro y sacando un saco con oro se acercó sonriente-pero solo que no les moleste que mi hermano venga conmigo.

 

-no, no es problema pero capi que dices- el millonario planeaba solo Steve y el nadie más pero tener a esos dos no era mala idea sabía que después se pondrían cariñosos y tal vez le daría una oportunidad.

 

-muy bien Tony aunque yo puedo tomar toda la noche y no emborracharme así que no creo que sea una buena compañía.

 

-capi no seas aguafiestas y mejor vámonos- Thor fue por Loki al cuarto que compartían y al oír que saldrían se puso la mejor ropa que encontró, Clint por su parte sonrió al ver a Tony y al capi muy juntos, y desde la sala les grito a Tony.

 

-ahh, Tony se me olvido decir que solo tienes 3 días para hacerlo antes de que todo sea transferido a otro lado- Clint quería poner a prueba al genio y ver de qué tanto era capaz por esos archivos clasificados. De pronto todos se encontraron en un auto de Tony pero solo era de dos personas así que Loki opto por quitarle las llaves al genio y decir que el conduciría ese auto, había estado en Midgard desde que Odín lo condeno después de intentar conquistar la tierra y Thor era su cuidador pero una noche todo se salió de control y en su intento de fuga intento seducir al rubio y el termino seducido así que solo se dedicó a aprender lo elemental y uno de ellos fue conducir, el auto era el Audi8 que tanto amaba Tony. Mientras que el capi tomaba su moto e invitaba a Tony a subir a ella, el castaño no estaba seguro pero lo hizo así que cuando escucho el motor rugir se agarró firmemente del rubio que solo sonrió pues no podía negar que el castaño le atraía pero sus prejuicios de antaño le prohibían aclarar lo que sentía, él no era gay a veces recordaba a peggy y eso lo hacía miserable aunque sea por ese díaél se permitiría disfrutar al castaño un momento. Cuando llegaron al bar donde se disponían a beber no era nada a lo que el rubio estaba acostumbrado era un barrio diferente, era muy pintoresco, el capi había seguido el auto que Loki conducía y cuando vio a Thor y Loki dejo todo de lado y se dirigió hacia ellos, Tony también vio el lugar y supo qué lugar era ese, estaban en la parte sur de la ciudad donde los desenfrenos y vicios no tenían limite.

 

-a ¿dónde has venido, cuernitos?- pregunto Tony asombrado de que Loki condujera ese lugar lleno de personas ´´raras´´ para el capi pues él no estaba acostumbrado a ese lugar y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el pelinegro contesto.

 

-pues un día estaba buscando en internet acerca de nosotros…-mirando al fortachón- y encontré esto en la red, pues se encontraba en la palabra gay- Tony solo sonrió y miro al capi que tenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

 

-esto es demasiado, creo que regresare a la torre- el capi se veía sonrojado y no era para menos él nunca había estado en esa clase de lugar y si bien a Tony le paso por la cabeza reclamar a Loki no lo hizo tal vez facilitaba sus planes y pues que más daba.

 

-ya capi-paleta no seas aguafiestas y vamos a beber y bailar un rato aquí nadie sabrá que somos los héroes de new york- y tuvo razón entraron al antro llamada Babilón y se fueron a una mesa alejada. Tony pidió una botella para Thor y Loki pidió whisky al igual que el millonario, al capi le dieron ginebra era lo más recomendado para él, alo lejos se veía a la gente bailar y perder el sentido en medio de la pista y es que no era para menos, el compás de la música la gente moviéndose el calor de las copas dejaba mucho que desear y es que no era para menos pues a Loki después de casi terminar la botella y Thor con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo arrastro a Loki a la pista, el pelinegro sabia mover las caderas y con botella en mano subió a una de las mesas los asistentes del lugar lo veían hipnotizados por su danza y Thor no soportando de esto lo bajo y pego a su cuerpo.

 

-te encanta excitarme verdad- el rubio le hablaba en el oído resoplando y pegando su abultada erección al pelinegro sabía que el rubio se derretía por él y que si lo seducía perdía todo su autocontrol y se derretía en sus brazos, Loki se pegó más a él y comenzó a bajar sensualmente su espalda por el pecho de Thor en una danza erótica y sexi, el rubio sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría a causa del travieso juego de Loki, Thor lo levanto y lo beso con fogosidad en la pista, los presentes se juntaron a ellos y comenzaron a tocar a Thor y Loki juntos haciendo que el momento intimo se convirtiera en una orgia sexual y erótica de baile que las caricias solo hacían que ellos perdieran más la cabeza, cuando la canción termino, Loki arrastro a Thor a un lugar donde uno de los jóvenes le había llamado ´´zona VIP´´ Loki quería saber que era y cuando llego se encontró a muchos saliendo y entrando a ese oscuro lugar, cuando entraron Thor empujo a Loki hacia la pared y con furia arranco los botones de la camisa de Loki y comenzó a pasar su boca por los botones de este y Loki solo gemía desesperado pues Thor estaba siendo rudo y eso le volvía loco, Loki paso sus labio por el cuello de Thor y comenzó a succionarlo de manera desenfrenada. Sabía que dejaría marca pero no le importo y comenzó a disfrutar las caricias de su hermano, Thor lo levanto sobre la pared y desabrochando sus pantalones metió la mano y tomo el miembro de su hermano con una mano, dejo de hacer el trabajo manual y Thor se puso de rodillas haciendo que su el pene de Loki quedara en su cara, tomándolo con los labios comenzó a chuparlo entre un mete y saca que a Loki volvía loco.

 

-ahhhhhhh….Thor….ahhhhhhhh si así ahhhhhhh…- el gripo fue celestial al tener alcohol en la sangre Loki no aguanto y se corrió en la boca del rubio. Thor no aguanto saco su miembro y lo enfilo hacia la entrada del pelinegro.-ahh…Thor…ahhhhhhh…espera- pero Thor no espero y de una estocada se metió a la entrada del pelinegro que comenzó a jadear de tanto placer que sentía. Mientras Tony y Steve estaban solos viendo a la gente bailar, Tony había visto a Loki irse con Thor y el capi exaltado fue detrás de ellos, pero lo que vio en cuanto cruzo la zona VIP lo dejo en shock Thor arremetía salvajemente a Loki y Loki jadeaba como si no hubiera mañana, ahora sin querer el capi había presenciado esa escena salió hacia el baño, tenía una dolorosa erección y quería quitarse el dolo. Tony estaba preocupado pues el capi también se había dirigido a la zona VIP, que pasaría si el capi…No era imposible el alcohol en su cuerpo hizo estragos y se dirigió a los baños. Cuando entro casi nadie estaba en ellos, había entrado en el primero y de repente escucho jadeos del baño contiguo. Oh dioses que no por eso estaba la zona vip pero cuando subió a la taza para ver que hacían se llevó la sorpresa de su vida el capi se estaba dando placer él solo. Salió del baño y se lavó las manos, se acercó a la puerta, saco su chequera y al que estaba afuera le pidió que nadie entrara, volvió a entrar al baño y cerró la puerta con el seguro, esta oportunidad no la volvería a repetir. De repente un sonoro jadeo invadió el baño y supo que Steve había terminado, cuando el rubio salió del baño volvió por inercia adentro, Steve estaba más que rojo de vergüenza, pues en su fantasía no estaba Loki y Thor haciéndolo como animales en celo, esta vez había sido Tony debajo de su cuerpo, sudando y gimiendo. Así que para cuando el capi salió y se lo topo le dio pena. Tomo todo el autocontrol que tenía y salió del baño para encontrarse con eso ojos que lo miraban inquisidora mente.

 

-Nunca pensé que el capi-paleta se diera placer solo- Tony había sido directo y Steve solo se dirigió al lavabo.- qué te parece Steve si no te das placer a ti solo y se lo das alguien más- Steve iba a contestar cuando los labios del castaño tomaron por sorpresa a los suyos. Steve solo tomo la cadera de Tony para acercarlo más a él y hacer más íntimo el contacto entre ambos cuerpos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Fantasías al descubierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjorno (^0^)/
> 
>  
> 
> Mis amores aquí estoy de vuelta. Viernes de actualización así que ojala y les esté gustando esta historia, estoy agotadisima la escuela me consume.... y ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que me dieron sus kudos y a quienes leyeron el fic espero y les guste este segundo capítulo.
> 
> Arrivederchie…… _(^ϖ^)_/
> 
>  
> 
> Pasen un lindo fin de semana ¬_¬
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________

Cuando el capi sintió lo labios del Cataño sobre los suyos pensó en alejarse, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía bien agarradas las caderas del Cataño y sus erecciones se tocaban la una a la otra por encima de la ropa de repente un gruñido y un gemido juntos en la boca del Cataño y en la garganta del rubio, Steve acerco a Tony al lavabo y lo pego más a su cuerpo, el alcohol en el cuerpo de Tony hacia más fácil que se excitara, aunque había sido una apuesta, debía admitir que estar en los brazos del rubio era sumamente excitante y que era irresistible, Steve abandono la boca del castaño. En sus múltiples viajes después de la batalla había conocido los placeres con una que otra mujer y había aprendido bien, pero joder nadie le había dicho que estaría con un hombre jamás, pues no era gay o algo por el estilo, lo que si sabía es que el castaño despertaba bajas pasiones en el recto capi-paleta. Cuando se despegó de los labios de Tony busco su cuello y se puso a lamerlo, subía y bajaba su lengua una y otra vez, y Tony solo se deshacía en gemidos, pues bien o mal el capi lo hacía suspirar, Steve levanto la playera de Tony, mientras el castaño con sus hábiles manos sacaba la chaqueta de los fuertes brazos de Steve y esta fuera a dar algún lugar del piso, la camisa que Steve llevaba dificultaba el trabajo y estaba seguro de que debajo de esa camisa, llevaba la camiseta, así que sin perder tiempo solo tiro de la camisa que llevaba haciendo que los botones, volaran por todas partes y sintiendo más deseo que nada, sentía sus erecciones rozarse y quería que ese roce fuera másíntimo. Las manos de Steve se deslizaron hasta llegar al pantalón de Tony y comenzó a bajar el cierre, para cuando lo hizo metió la mano en el bóxer de Tony y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Tony que ya estaba semierecto por las caricias recibidas de ambos, Tony comenzó a jadear más y más estaba muy ansioso y es que no era para menos el capi estaba cediendo y no sabía que tenía ese deseo, Steve volteo a Tony y este quedo mirando hacia el espejo, podía ver su cara llena de deseo y sonrojada, no era para menos, el capi bajo los pantalones de Tony y le saco de un rápido movimiento la playera que, fue a dar al piso junto a la chamarra del rubio, Tony estaba complacido no había intuido ni en sus más locos sueños que el capi se dejara llevar por sus más bajas pasiones.

 

-ahhhhh…Tony…te deseo...no sabes desde cuándo.

 

-ahhhhh….capi...- Tonygemía y es que había encontrado el punto débil en Tony y esa era su espalda, Steve pasaba su lengua una y otra vez por Tony, deshaciéndose en deseo quería que el capi no parara y que siguiera con ese juego erótico que él había comenzado, aun sin la apuesta de ojo de halcón él se habría acostado con el capi sin importar consecuencias, pero ahí estaba el, el fantástico Iron Man y el maravilloso CapitánAmérica entregándose al deseo, de repente Tony sintió como la legua del capitán viajaba hacia el centro de su espalda pasando por su coxis, con sus dedos el capi separa los glúteos de Tony y encontró esa entrada contraída de deseo, Tonysabía que seguía y esto le atemorizo un poco, ese era territorio inexplorado y cuando sintió la lengua del capi pasar por ahí, Tonyemitió un largo y sonoro gemido.

 

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…..capiiii…si- y moviendo las caderas para que el contacto fuera másíntimo, Steve salió y ahí, volteo a Tony y lo miro directo a los ojos-n...no…sabía que fueras tan…bueno-Tony estaba realmente sonrojado y le costaba respirar pues es que el capi hacia un magnífico trabajo.

 

-tuve tiempo libre ¿sabes?-el capi lo miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de lujuria, llevo su boca a uno de los pezones de Tony y comenzó a chuparlo hasta dejarlo rojo y erecto.

 

-así que esto estuvo haciendo el capitán en su tiempo libre…que pervertido.

 

-Tony no es lo que piensas nunca he estado con un hombre, porque no soy gay, pero tú eres diferente te deseo desde que te vi, te he deseado y no sabes cuánto- Tony se dejóenvolver por ese aire cargado de lujurio y ceder también a sus deseos. Tony fue rápido y tomo la boca del capitán en sus manos y procedió a besarlo de forma furiosa, el choque fue tal que un poco de sangre salió de boca, Steve lamio la sangre y siguió besándolo llevo dos dedos ala boca del castaño y el mientras besaba su cuello, Tony lamia aquellos dedos sabía lo que venía y estaba listo para ellos.

 

-Te Amo… Tony Stark…te amo-Algo en Tony se rompió al escuchar esas palabras, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, algo le dijo que eso solo lo llevaría a la desgracia y es que las mejores pasan y detrás de ellas viene la desgracia.

 

+++

 

En La zona VIP, Thor ya recuperando la cordura y Loki cansado por aquella sesión cargada de salvajismo y placer tomaba su ropa y la acomodaba para salir de ahí con la mano tomada de Thor para dirigirse a la mesa donde antes estaban tomando, cuál fue su sorpresa de que al llegar ni Tony ni Steve estaban en ella.

 

-Tal vez se fueron sin nosotros- Thor fue el primero en hablar pero a Loki no le convencía aquella idea.

 

-Tal vez deben estarse divirtiendo.

 

-El amigo Steve no es de esta clase de diversión- y sirviéndose un trago beso a Loki y este le correspondió de igual manera ambos se devoraban la boca del otro aún estaban cargados de deseo.-Vamos a casa a continuar lo que aquí no pudimos bien- Loki sonrió ante tal proposición de Thor y tomándolo de la mano salieron del lugar diciendo que en cuanto vieran a Tony le informaras que ellos se dirigían a la torre.

 

+++

 

En el baño el capi había llevado sus dedos a la entrada del castaño y los movía de manera rítmica, los gemidos de Tony eran música para los oídos de Steve y |no era para menos, a él le daba gusto ser el primero en darle placer a Tony y Tony era su primera vez con un hombre, Steve saco los dedos del castaño y este gruño de disconformidad.

 

-No, ahora viene lo mejor- y sin dar aviso tomo su miembro y lo llevo a la entrada de Tony que esta al sentir aquel miembro tan bien proporcionado gimió de dolor pero en cuanto estuvo dentro comenzó a gritar como desesperado, movía sus caderas para que Steve continuara el trabajo, Steve lo volteo para que viera su reflejo.

 

-Noooo, Steve es demasiado para verme….ahhhhh…siiii……Steve massss…..ohhhh...ssssi mas…ahhhhhhhh- el grito fue colosal y pensó que aun con la música los habían escuchado suerte que le había pagado al tipo del baño para que nadie entrara.

 

-Mmmmmm…Tony eres...tan ohhhh…estrecho…ahhhhh- el capi gemía desesperado pues era mejor con un hombre sentía como el esfínter de Tony se contraía deliciosamente y lo apretaba de la manera más rica y placentera, nunca una mujer se había comparado con este placer.

 

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...capi…ahí…por favor….otra vez- Steve había tocado la próstata de Tony y el morenopedía a gritos esa corriente eléctrica de nuevo. Dos veces más y Tony sintió como su semen salía disparado y mientras veía su cara con un rictus de placer, él se sintió en el nirvana de placer, Thor le había hablado de Valhala y pensó que tal vez ese placer era igual. Steve sintió la entrada de Tonymás estrecha de lo normal, he intensifico sus embestidas, de repente un gruñido y la entrada de Tony quedo llena de la semilla del capi, esa sesión de sexo desenfrenado, había sido gloriosa, digna de repetir una vez más.

 

-Qué te parece…ahhhhh…si nos vamos a casa y continuamos con lo que dejamos aquí- Tony aun con la respiración agitada y el rostro rojo, miro al capitán que estaba callado, acomodo su ropa, recogió su chamarra, le dio su playera a Tony y lo miro a los ojos.

 

-Tony…lo siento…esto no debía pasar…no quería de verdad…podrás olvidarlo- el corazón de Tony dio un vuelco, se le había olvidado la apuesta y el estúpido de Clint cuando le dijo que no lograría seducir ala capi ahora estaba en el otro lado, él quería jugar y salió perdedor, cuando Steve dijo esas palabras, solo se puso la playera y dejo a Steve ahí parado sin decir otra cosa estaba dolido y es que le había permitido poseerlo, bueno era un juego, pero ahora estaba seguro de que el capi-paleta le gustabamucho. Steve se quedó en el baño solo y confundido, le había dicho a Tony que lo amaba pero el haber cedido a sus deseos, le hacía sentir miserable, salió del baño y se dio cuenta de que ni la moto ni el auto estaban tendría que tomar un taxi o caminar rumbo a la torre. Había sido una noche intensa y necesitaba pensar. Amaba a Tony pero sabía cómo era el millonario, sabía que era un Play Boy que ninguna de sus relaciones eran enserio. Y que si se enamoraba saldría perdiendo. Pero el daño estaba hecho y ya era tarde se había enamorado de Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG chicas vieron les di lemon ahora subire el otro capitulo por semana osea viernes de actualizacion ojala y les este gustando mi fic que lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo sin mas y con respecto a alos editores de la fan page no es broma los necesito.
> 
> Arrivederchie... (*0*)/
> 
> Dejo donde encontrarme
> 
>  
> 
> Facebook:
> 
> Akima Asami Quiroly Mex
> 
>  
> 
> Cul de Fans:
> 
> Club de fans amantes del yaoi
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> Amantes Del Yaoi
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter:
> 
> akima asami (AkimaAsami) en Twitter


	3. Capítulo 3: Corazón Abierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok me tarde si, pero mi excusa es válida ando en finales.... nos vemos al final besos deseen me suerte.

Cuando los doctores hacen una operación de corazón abierto deben evitar tocar puntos o venas que se rompen con facilidad. Para el corazón de Tony Stark era demasiado tarde había pasado la mejor noche de su vida teniendo sexo como loco en un baño de un antro gay y que había hecho. ‘’rayos Steve, tenías que salir con esto fue un impulso y que hay de las palabras de te amo´´ eres un completo idiota. Tony manejaba la moto del capi cuando salió de ahí solo pago y fue al parquin pensaba que Steve lo seguiría y le pediría perdón pero no fue así, Steve ni siquiera se apareció, cuando llego al garaje de la torre vio su auto empañado y que se movía un poco se acercó y lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos de plato, Loki montaba a Thor en el asiento de atrás y Thor se dedicaba a lamer todo su precioso cuello, casi no se distinguía nada, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver le decía mucho, sabía que esos dos mantenían una relación, pero nunca imagino que vería un espectáculo así, y en su auto ´´desgraciados, ellos pagarían la limpieza´´.

 

Tony se dirigió al ascensor y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, paso por el piso de la viuda y pensó que podría hablar con ella…´´ ¿Qué? No era una locura, además tal vez Natasha estaría con Peper, que pensar cuando él y Peper rompieron y de repente ella fue a sus brazos, la espía amaba a Peper y jamás la haría sufrir como el, el piso de Barton, seguro ni estaría ahí, siguió y llego a su propio piso, JARVIS no le hablo, y no se le hizo extraño, camino hasta la sala y ahí encontró lo que menos espero, Clint Barton estaba comiéndole la boca a bruce banner, muy bien sabía que el científico se moría por el agente, mas no que el agente se moría por bruce, así que sin hacer ruido se alejó de ahí y se fue a su habitación, ahí jarvis, lo saludo y le dio la bienvenida, pidiendo que preparara la ducha, se desvistió, fue hacia el baño y debajo del agua caliente dejo sus recuerdos fluir, vio ala capi y rostro sonrojado, beso tan fogoso que le dio y sobretodo vio a Steve y el viéndose en el espejo del lavabo y , Steve sonrojado y gimiendo, el gritando de placer y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, abrió los ojos y noto la creciente erección, por dios no era un puerto para tener una erección en el baño, pero su primera vez había sido gloriosa, comenzó a masajear su pene una y otra vez aumentando el ritmo hasta que con un sonoro gemido el líquido blanquecino fue sacado de su organismo, era la según vez que se venía pensando en el capi, salió de la habitación envuelto en una toalla y sentado en su cama estaba el, el rubio más sexi de toda la vida….

 

-Gracias, por esperarme señor Stark.

 

-perdón, a que viene ese reproche, no fui yo quien dijo que era un error, que querías que me quedara ahí y sin nada- Tony estaba enojado y no era para menos-primero me dices que me amas que me deseas y luego es un error.

 

-Tony yo….

 

-no Steve, Tony nada, piensas que para mí es fácil que me la metan en el culo por un error- Steve solo veía al suelo como queriendo mirar que tan limpios estaban sus zapatos, aun así tomo fuerzas y camino en dirección a él.

 

-solo…solo…Tony…tengo miedo.

 

-miedo de que Steve, ya estas grandecito para tener miedo, carajo Steve dime de que tienes miedo.

 

-¡¡Tengo miedo de ti sí!!- Steve se lo había gritado, le tenía miedo a el porque, si él no era malo.

 

-miedo de mí, de que jodido hablas, porque no te estoy entendiendo nada- Tony cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más paranoico y no era para menos, estaba muy confundido.

 

-miedo, por cómo eres, miedo a que me lastimaras, tú te conoces, eres y tú mismo lo has dicho un genio, un filántropo y un buen amante, que querías que pensara de ti ¿que eres un pan de dios y que no rompes ni un plato?- Steve estaba hablando a corazón abierto, Tony le había dado permiso y ahora no sería fácil quedarse callado.

 

-Steve, realmente, piensas que yo no tengo sentimientos, he pasado estos últimos meses, recuperando mi tecnología, reparando errores de los cuales me arrepiento y no sabes lo que me ha costado no ver las millones de vidas he quitado, por elaborar esas estúpidas armas y aun así crees que no tengo sentimientos, que poco me conoces Steven Rogers- el capi se había quedado sin palabras, sabía que el moreno se enojaba fácilmente pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía como realmente era, se había desnudado literalmente ante él y ahora dejaba ver su alma lastimada. La primera reacción de Steve fue caminar hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazo, fue un abrazo tierno y Tony lo correspondió.

 

-perdona mi comportamiento, pero debes de saber que no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

 

-lo se capi pero no lo hice por impulso…yo…yo también te deseo-y sin más sus labios se unieron en un beso nada demandante ni lujurioso, pero ya que habían sido malas las cosas de un momento atrás, Tony opto por separarse el capi-paleta y darle un respiro- no creo que debamos apresurar las cosas que se darán por si solas.

 

-pensé que usted también lo querría señor Stark.

 

-lo quiero y lo deseo pero todo será a su tiempo- la conciencia de Tony le reclamaba por lo que había hecho no solo había corrompido ala señor de américa si no que había jugado con él, como decirle al capi que había sido una apuesta esa tarde de sexo. Oh cierto podía decir: ´´Capitán yo lo amo pero lo que hice, lo hice por una apuesta con ojo de halcón, para recuperar mi tecnología´´ dios eso sonaba estúpido ahora solo tenía que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su amado capitán Steve Rogers y nada más. La burbuja se rompió cuando sin saber cómo, lo estaba besando otra vez y ahora Steve pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Tony y succionando la piel, no podía parara el aroma de Tony a menta y wiski lo volvía loco, Tony besaba al capitán de igual manera ambos marcando territorio, no se arrepentirían de lo que había pasado de eso estaban seguros. Un ruido los saco de su hermosa atmosfera para dar paso a un ruido sordo, los dioses gemían como bestias en celo en el pasillo, por lo que se veía aun no terminaban.

 

-fue un martirio verlos en la zona VIP.

 

-de ¿qué hablas capitán, es que acaso los viste?- los colores de Steve inundaron su rostro y avergonzado solo asintió, ahora Tony sabia porque el capi se había puesto caliente, y es que él lo había experimentado, los había visto y supo que tan salvajes eran.

 

-bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir, ya es tarde y…

 

-capitán a donde debemos ir mañana, no hay nada que hacer creo que podemos excedernos un poco.

 

-tal vez pero tu si debes dormir debes ir a tu empresa, que no se maneja sola.

 

-Peper puede encargarse de eso y…

 

-no es justo que la señorita Potts se encargue de ella sola, tu eres el dueño- y sin más salió de la habitación.

 

-Steve- hablo el castaño y cuando lo hizo, Tony se había quitado la toalla de la cintura y dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto aun por pequeñas gotas de agua por su cuerpo. Steve no dudo ni un minuto y regreso al lado del Cataño, cerrando la puerta con seguro. La noche era larga y debían aprovecharla. Al otro lado del pasillo los dioses aprovechaban de la noche para hacer de las suyas, no veía porque él no podía hacer lo mismo.

 

+++

 

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Tony, el moreno despertó y encontró el hermoso rostro de Steve durmiendo a su lado. Lo contemplo durante un rato y se quedó pensando en que pasaría si Steve se llegase a enterar de la verdad, de porque lo había seducido. Las mentiras siempre salen a la luz y esa mentira era como un corcho, tal vez se iría al fondo al principio, pero después saldría a la luz como todo, y lo que el moreno quería era como había dicho el capi. Él no quería lastimarlo por su infinita estupidez, eso sería un crimen y uno que pagaría muy caro.

 

Mientras que en la habitación de a la lado, un pelinegro se levantaba angustiadísimo.

 

-Oh, por Odín que hecho- sabía las consecuencias de esa noche pero no le tomo importancia, decidió pasarla bien y tener sexo con el único en la tierra que lo tenía en las manos, había sido cuidadoso pero esta vez lo había pasado de lado. Unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron por la cintura y se dejó caer en el sueño pues aún estaba cansado de tanta actividad nocturna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey vieron mas lemon ummmm en un auto yo me lo he imaginado asi y vaya que creo que cualquiera se traumaria o ustedes que dicen jajajaja bueno en fin dudas o sugerencia pueden decirlo a por cierto ahora he abierto tumblr y twitter y facebook y una fan page asi que les dejare donde localizarme si gustan sin mas me despido bye bye besitos por montones, l@s amodoro.
> 
>  
> 
> Club de Fans:
> 
> Club de fans amantes del yaoi
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> Amantes Del Yaoi
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter:
> 
> akima asami (AkimaAsami) en Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Que me dicen les gusto este fic ya esta terminado así que la actualización será seguido.


End file.
